


heaven and back

by akaashit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Consent, Dating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Nipple Play, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashit/pseuds/akaashit
Summary: This is (probably) going to be a collection of one-shots about sexc man Miya Atsumu and his gf/female reader so yeah. I'm just trying to feed all you thirsty hoes out there, that is if I remember to update it though. Cheers!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	1. sleep

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, so don't be too harsh on me luvs

You sent him another text asking him where he was before you decide to go to sleep without him. The spaghetti you made for dinner had gone cold and you stored it in the fridge without eating even a spoonful of it. You didn't feel like eating without him, and besides, him not being there has made you lose your appetite. Of course you realize how petty you were being, but you had long accepted that you are, in fact, a petty person. Right before going to bed, you sent him yet another text. 

> _goodnight._

You hoped that the usage of the full stop at the end of the text would serve its purpose of telling him that you were upset. Being clingy and petty didn't exactly put you in a mood to sleep, but you managed to do so anyways.

It was probably around 3 in the morning when you stirred from your sleep and felt the warmth of his body next to you. When your eyes fluttered open, he gave you one of those charming smiles of his that would probably make any other girl swoon.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay. i didn't mean to come back late and not eat dinner with you." He sat up, turned to you, and gently kissed your neck, while his hand grabbed your breasts for a moment before reaching down to run a finger over your clothed slit. To you, it felt like he was making sure that his favorite things were still there. "I'll try my best not to do it again, okay?"

"Tsumu, please. I'm not in the mood. leave me alone, I just want to sleep." Typically, you would never reject whatever sexual thing he wanted to do with you, unless you were sulking--which you currently were.

"Mhmm, whatever. Let's just sleep." His apology wasn't actually half bad but he's used that same apology a million times before, and even though his touch was making you feel things, you tried to push him away, but you could hardly do so as his finger started to lightly circle around your clit.

 _Fuck._ Your insides were on fire. When his hand reached lower, his finger slid through the slickness there and moved two fingers up and onto your clit again, circling it slowly, but with a little extra pressure.

You heard a low chuckle from him. "How can you tell me that you're not in the mood when you're so wet for me right now." You blushed in the dark and rolled your eyes at him. _God, he didn't have to be such a jerk._

"You like this," he said in amusement. He rolled his finger over your clit with more pressure, earning a moan from you.

"Miya Atsumu, I hate you," you said between breaths as he first slipped his middle finger inside you and added a second finger, moving expertly in and out of you while his thumb rubbed your clit. 

"Ugh...Atsumu...please." Nevermind the sulking, you just wanted to come and get this over with.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?" he whispered, turning his head and placing a soft kiss on your lips. This was his way of making up to you, and if it didn't feel so goddamn good, you probably would've forcefully pushed him away. He then added even more pressure on your clit, rubbing and teasing it with finger, making you writhe next to him. His fingers traveled down again, the tips dipping just inside you, before entering you slowly..

His name tripped off your tongue half a dozen times and you pushed your head back into your pillow. You couldn't think straight and you must have accidentally said something dirty because he smiled and then flicked his wrist up pushing two fingers further inside you.

You made a sound, somewhere between a moan and a scream and at that point, you couldn't even think about anything anymore.  
Your body took over as you felt his fingers move expertly in and out of you while his thumb circled around your clit. 

"Come for me," he commanded in a low voice. "Fuck, how are you so beautiful..." His other hand ran through your hair, feeling the silkiness of your tresses. He relished in the way your cheeks are flushed and how you were panting for him.

His fingers were moving faster, fixated on your release. He whispered soft words under his breath, begging you to come apart. You knew that he was hard, but he didn't make any move to actually fuck you though. 

You felt a jolt of pleasure through you, causing a loud moan to erupt from your throat, and he felt the spasms of your orgasm gripping his fingers. 

"Tsumu... oh my god..." Your voice was both soft and harboring with desire. You bucked harder into his hand, trying to wring the last bit of pleasure from his fingers. He was kissing the side of your face and in between those kisses, you heard him mutter feeble apologies.

You rode out your pleasure and when your breathing subsided, he withdrew his fingers. You opened your eyes and gave him a soft smile. He lay down beside you again, and as you were about to move your hand towards his crotch, he promptly stopped you.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's just sleep," he said, burying his face against your neck. You did feel bad about him not getting off, but you guessed that that was his way of saying sorry. You turned to properly face him and kissed his forehead. He then draped one arm over your waist and drifted off to sleep. He must've been exhausted from practice and having to deal with your attitude. You made a mental note of doing something extra nice for him tomorrow before drifting off to sleep as well.


	2. 2.11 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot i had this fic, so like here's a super short one. idk if ppl prefer longer fics with a little bit of plot, or the ones where they just get into it so i guess i'll just do whatever??

It's 1.10 a.m. and Miya Atsumu is currently in your apartment. He's been here for almost three hours and it's a surprise to you how both of you aren't even naked yet. It's not that both of you weren't in the mood, but it did seem like he's a little irritated.

"So tell me more about this classmate of yers," he said as he slipped his fingers through the holes in your fishnet thigh-highs again. "I wanna know all about him." _Ah, so that's what this is all about..._ You immediately regret telling him about the presentation for your Humanities class. It's not like you wanted (or even cared) about pairing up with a guy, your professor was the one who decided who should present with who. Of course, this explanation did nothing to lessen Atsumu's irrational jealousy and what's worse is that you're the one getting the short end of the stick here.

You shakily let out a breath. He knew full well that every time he touched you, it would make it hard for you to think, let alone talk. You have this habit of being fixated on his touch and the warmth of his hand as it moved up and down your body. But you also knew that if you kept talking, he'd keep touching you, so you babbled on about how insignificant this classmate of yours is.

As you ran out of things to say, you talked about how your classes went , how shitty your professors were and other minor things. Nothing important. The more you talked, the more he inched his hand closer to the apex of your thighs. He was being unusually quiet, so you kept talking, trying to ignore how close he was to being able to slide his fingers inside of you. He then stroked his thumb along your panties. Not in the center, where he would be able to ease the way you were aching for him, but along the edges of the hem where your panties met your skin.

You rocked your hips, trying to get him to touch you more. He pulled his hand away and then brought it down quick as a flash, spanking you. You yelped and bucked, but the way he had your legs pinned and spread open by his didn't let you move much. You were at least thankful that he has never used his full strength to spank you, not once. Because if he did, you'd be crying from actual pain.

"I'm the one who gets to decide where to touch ya. And I'm also the only one who gets to touch ya," he murmured in your ear as he lazily and so tortuously ran his finger lightly over your exposed cleavage. He then dropped kisses down your neck and bit the spot where your neck and shoulder met, and licked his way back up. You moaned at the way that tongue of his felt against your neck, and you heard him snicker. "Wouldja like to beg for more?"

You scowled at his question. He knew exactly the effect his tongue had, and as much as you longed for his fingers inside you and his wicked mouth between your legs, you couldn't bring yourself to ask, much less beg for it. And he knew that. _Bastard._

"Or," he said, "maybe I've been distracting ya too much. Ya did stop talking after all."

"What! No, no I haven't," you retorted quickly, not wanting him to stop touching you. "I was just... thinking."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, beginning to run his hands over you again.

"Uh huh... yea," you said. You breathed deeply, biting your lower lip to hold back a moan as he ran his fingers up and down your sex. When he got to the top, he rubbed circles around your clit. Each time he did so, heat ran through your body and increased the ache between your thighs. "I didn't want to be rude and interrupt you.:

"That's very considerate of ya," he said, pushing his fingers against your opening. Had your panties not been in the way, his fingers would have slid right into you. The thought of what those talented fingers could do, the way he could flex them and make you moan and soaking wet around them, made you clench your thighs. _Don't move. Don't rock against him, don't even think! Or he'll spank you again, and not on your ass like you'd want him to._

"Yer so hot down here," he said, pushing his fingers harder against me, and then away, thrusting them into you as much as he could, considering the scrap of silk in his way. _That's it. The next time I'm seeing him, I'm not gonna wear panties. This just sucks._

But you knew it wouldn't matter. If he actually wanted to have his fingers inside of you, he would have by now. He just wanted to tease you. Especially after you mentioned a male who happened to exist in your life. You do realize that even if you weren't wearing panties right now, he would have been torturing you with the possibility of penetration in some other way. You knew very well how creative he could get.

Seeming to give up, Atsumu moved his fingers back up to your clit, causing you to sigh and spread your legs further apart as he moved in slow circles. He chuckled. "Is there something ya want from me, babe?"

"You," you gasped, spreading your legs wider still. "You, please..."

"Me what?" he asked, using his other hand to trace small circles around your inner thighs and then up to your body. He then pinched and rolled your nipple through your clothes, causing you to moan and arch your back into him, giving him better access to your breasts. "Tell me what ya want me to do to ya."

"Oh, god... I want you inside me and I just want everything," you moaned as he continued to stroke your clit with one hand and toy with your nipples with his other hand. "Please."

"Oh my, yer so greedy. Ya want everything?" he asked, sliding his fingers under the edge of your panties and first stroking you around your outer then inner lips. "Ya mean like throwing you down on the bed, tearing yer clothes off, and fucking ya?"

 _OH GOD YES._ "Don't tear off my clothes though. I like this shirt." You've had your clothes ripped apart by him multiple times now, and you weren't about to let him ruin another one, no matter how horny you are for him.

"Mmm," he said, sliding his hand into the top of your bra and squeezing your nipple hard. At the same time, he slid his finger from your opening up to just below your clit and then down again, neither touching nor entering you. You weren't surprised when he drew his hand back and his fingers glistened under the light with your wetness. You were surprised when he brought those fingers up to your mouth and had you clean them. "Well, I guess I won't be doing any of that then."

"I could take it off," you quickly offered once he withdrew his hand from your mouth.

Both his hands slid into your bra, and he started playing with both nipples. "Ya could do that. It would make it much easier for me to have access to yer body."

"Okay," you said, more than happy to oblige. You stood up, and looked at him.

Sitting on the couch, his blonde hair slightly disheveled from when you had run your hands through it earlier, with gorgeous brown eyes, he was like a fantasy that had come to life. Maintaining eye contact with him, you slowly lifted the hem of your shirt, dragging it up and over your stomach. You turned around, and started moving your hips slowly as you slid the hem of your skirt up and down your legs, revealing flashes of your skin.

You looked back over your shoulder at him, noting with some satisfaction the rapt expression on his face as he caught glimpses of your ass. Then, in one smooth motion, you removed your shirt. Still keeping your back to him, you slid the straps of your bra down your shoulders. Then, you slowly unclasped your bra and removed it. You tossed it back at him, but didn't let him get a chance to look at your breasts.

Then you bent over to unzip your boots, causing your skirt to ride up and give him a full view of your ass. The silk thong you're wearing, while effective at preventing him from being able to just slide his fingers inside of you earlier, didn't really work much at protecting everything else. While bending over, you spread your legs a bit further apart and continued to move your hips back and forth and up and down. Then, you started tracing your hands up and down your legs, and then slid them in between, feeling how wet you were from being tortured earlier. You moved your thong out of the way, and slid your fingers in and out, moaning each time.

Suddenly, Atsumu was behind you and pushing you against the cold wall. Now it was his hands running over your body and in between your legs. He tugged your panties out of the way, and then, just as he was pushing a finger against your opening, he smacked your ass hard with his other hand.

You jerked your body and let out something that was between a moan and a yelp. He nudged your legs further apart with his legs, and finally pushed two fingers inside you. He continued to smack your ass as he was pumping his fingers in and out of you, curling them, and somehow managing to make you even wetter despite the stinging pain on your ass.

"Oh god... fuck" you moaned, trying to wiggle your body so that his fingers would go deeper inside you. The bolts of pleasure that were going through you as he stroked your g-spot, and the little bursts of pain from him smacking your ass made it hard for you to stand. You were actually glad that the coldness of the wall was able to offset the heat you were feeling over the rest of your body.

And then he stopped and backed away. You whined loudly, and stuck your ass out, trying to entice him to come back to you. You had been so close to cumming, and he knew it. 

"Please," you begged.

"Please what?" Atsumu asked teasingly with a smirk on his face.

You turned and got down on your knees, looking up at him beseechingly. "Please, don't stop."

"Ya want me to keep going?" he asked as he ran his fingers through your hair, brushing them away from your face.

"God, yes," you breathed, almost moaning as you clenched your muscles in anticipation of how he'd feel inside you.

"Yer so fucking horny for me," he said with smug grin on his face. "I'll keep goin' if ya earn it. Does that sound fair to ya?" You nodded and leaned back. He unbuttoned his pants and removed them and his boxers out of the way. You tied your hair back and leaned forward.

You slowly kissed your way up those thick thighs of his, and then ran the tip of your tongue lightly from the base of his shaft up to the tip. You swirled it around, and brought it close to your mouth, running your lips over it before licking your way back down. You continued teasing him for a while, partially because of your desire to get some payback for earlier, but more so because you loved pleasuring him and making him moan.

"Hol' up, that's not earning it," he said in between moans. "Ya think that's gonna get me inside ya?"

In response, you took the entire length of his cock into your mouth and throat, and then lightly used your teeth against the underside of his shaft as you slid him back out. Then, you slid just his tip in and out of your mouth very quickly, before again taking him as deep as you could.

He grunted and let out a shaky breath. "Much better."

You continued this, taking him in and out of your mouth, swirling your tongue around his tip, occasionally using your teeth on him to heighten the sensation for a while. You could tell he was getting close because of the way his legs were shaking and how his breath was speeding up. Right before he came, you stopped. but kept your lips pressed against his tip.

"Have I earned it now?" you asked, batting your eyelashes and looking up at him innocently, like you hadn't just edged him.

"Well, ya definitely earned something. Ya deserve more of a spanking than me fucking ya, ya little brat," he said. He then dragged you to your feet, and once you were standing, he grabbed your hands, pulled them behind your back, and bound them with his belt. He then pushed you into your bedroom and bent you over onto your bed. You caught a glimpse of the time from the clock on the wall. It was 2 in the morning and you know that you're finally going to get fucked by him.

He started spanking you again, running his hand over your ass, lightly teasing you before smacking your ass hard again. He's definitely putting in a little bit more strength in spanking you than before. Again and again, you lost track of how many times he's spanked your exposed backside. It didn't hurt too terribly, but you figured there's enough pain to leave bruises on your ass. But then, he stopped and stroked his hand over you before dipping it between your legs.

He leaned forward, his weight pressing you into the bed. "Yer dripping wet, ya slut."

"Please," you moaned, rocking against his hands. You secretly like it whenever he calls you a slut, not that you were ever going to admit it though.

"Please what?" he asked, slowly stroking your clit while he thrusts his fingers in and out of you.

"Please, just fuck me already," you gasped.

"Oh?" he asked, drawing his fingers almost entirely out of you before slamming them back in hard. "Ya really want me huh?"

"Yes, yes, I need you," you moaned, rocking back against his hand. "Please. I need you inside of me."

"But I'm already inside of you," he said, curling his fingers.

You moaned, and he wiggled his fingers, moving them in and out. "More. I need more of you."

He sighed in mock resignation. "Hmm, I suppose. Roll over."

You quickly obliged. At that point, really, you were turned on enough to oblige with anything he asked. He pushed you further up on the bed and then straddled one leg, moving the other up towards your chest.

He reached forward and grabbed your exposed nipple, rolling it expertly between your fingers before lowering his mouth onto it to suck it. As he did so, he pushed himself inside of you, filling and stretching you. He thrust once, and you moaned loudly. And then he was motionless.

You tried to rock against him, wanting him to pound you into the bed, but he wasn't having any of that. He held you in place and continued to play with your nipple with his mouth. Then, with excruciating slowness, he started moving in and out of you. He moaned. "Ya feel so good wrapped around me like this."

"Faster," you pleaded. "Please."

He just looked at you, smirked, and pulled himself out of you slowly. You started to pout and then he slammed himself into you, ending up so deep, it hurt in the best way. _Oh god, yes, yes, just keep going that hard._

As if he could hear your thoughts, he started thrusting quickly, going hard and deep. While he did so, he again leaned forward, this time to kiss you. As your lips met his, you let out a gasp. You strained upward, wanting to hold his pretty face and keep him close to you- but of course, that wasn't possible because your hands were still tied behind your back.

Between his kissing, and playing with your breasts and the foreplay and making you sensitive by spanking you, and of course, him thrusting inside of you, it wasn't long before you were again on the brink of an orgasm.

"Please, can I cum?" you managed to gasp out. He slowed his thrusting down, keeping you on the edge while he deliberated. "Please? Please please please" You knew you had been reduced to begging, and while that would normally bother you, at that point, you didn't give a single fuck. He sped up his thrusting rhythm, making it both easier and harder for you to continue to ride the edge of the orgasm. You knew that if you came without his permission, it wouldn't go well for you. But at the same time, he seemed bound and determined to make it almost impossible for you to do so.

"If ya can cum at the same time as I do, then yea, yer allowed to," he said, and then he stopped moving for an agonizingly long moment. You slipped off the edge of your orgasm. You flexed around him, hoping to hold it, but it didn't work.

And then he started thrusting again, faster and harder than before. It only took you a second before you felt the heat and electricity coil in your stomach and spread through your body, letting you know that you were again on the edge of an orgasm. You knew that if he were to touch your clit right then, it would have taken all of two seconds to tip you over the edge and have an earth-shattering orgasm. But even without doing that, you were maybe five seconds away from tipping over the edge anyways.

Crashing harder and harder into you, driving you into the bed, Atsumu grunted and cursed under his breath. "Oh fuck!" he said, as he erupted into the depths of your pussy, filling you with his cum, and causing you to scream and come too. He kept thrusting while both of you came at the same time, lending his gasping grunts to your high-pitched screams.

When you had wrung every drop of cum from his, he collapsed just beside you and rolled over. Soon, after his breath evened out, turned his head to look you and pressed a kiss to your temple. "Ya know that I love ya right?" he said, speaking with a tone of voice so sweet, it hurt.

"Of course I know that. I love you too," you said, looking into his eyes and feeling yourself relax. He smiled, and closed his eyes. You felt yourself starting to drift off as well, and you noticed the time on the clock on the wall behind him , which was 2.21 a.m. It took both of you almost 5 hours to properly fuck and you cursed him for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was okay!! mayhaps leave a kudos or a comment cause that's like a reminder for me to write more lmao,,, i don't get horn knee a lot so im rarely reminded of the existence of this whole fic

**Author's Note:**

> um i know this was kinda bad and rushed but i'll do another one with like actual interactions with atsumu?? maybe?? idkk


End file.
